A Story about Our First Love
by annpui
Summary: A Story about Our First Love—This is our story, a story about his first love, my first love and our first love.


**Warning: A little bit Shonen-ai! Straight pair! OOC.**** Possible Typo(s). Dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya pinjam karakternya ya bang Tadatoshi.**

**Happy reading reader ;D**

* * *

Bulan januari, Kise Ryouta dan Midorima Shintarou sedang berada di barber Shop, memandang refleksi diri mereka yang menampilkan ekspresi kecut. Sebuah alat cukur berdenging ngeri disamping kiri telinga Kise, sedangkan Midorima menatap Kise takut-takut.

"Tung-tunggu sebentar ssu!" ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat kepada seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan memangkas rambutnya hingga habis. Menelan ludah berkali-kali membayangkan rambut indah pirangnya akan hilang tak tersisa, perlahan menengok ke belakang melihat teman beriris biru sedang memandang lurus ke arahnya. "Haruskah aku melakukan ini Kurokocchi?" Kise mencicit lemah, masih bergidik melihat kepala Midorima kini.

Kuroko hanya menelengkan kepalanya datar, "Tentu, kau temanku kan Kise-kun?"

"U_—_uh baiklah," Kise menundukan kepala, memasrahkan helaian pirangnya di pangkas. "Tapi, tolong lakukan dengan hati-hati, setidaknya lebih bagus daripada miliknya." Jari telunjuk Kise melayang menunjuk Midorima yang mendengus keras, membuat Kuroko terkekeh karenanya.

Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Midorima Shintarou, tiga orang anak manusia yang dipertemukan dibawah pohon sakura saat upacara penerimaan murid baru Teiko sedang berlangsung di gymnasium. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, ketiga orang dengan sifat bertolak belakang itu akhirnya berteman dengan akrab, tidak terlalu mengherankan sebenarnya karena mereka satu kelas di kelas yang sama juga satu klub—basket—di klub yang sama.

Semula mereka bertiga mengira kehidupan mereka akan terus seperti itu, tertawa bersama, bercanda bersama, segala sesuatunya bersama. Hingga pada suatu hari Kuroko dengan wajah sangat tenang mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia positif menderita leukimia, dengan limit hidupnya tidak lebih dari enam bulan lagi.

Untuk Kuroko yang rambut kian rontok akibat kemoterapi, sebagai teman Kise dan Midorima memotong rambut mereka.

"Tenang saja Kise-kun, dengan rambut begitupun kau cukup tampan untuk dilihat."

—ah andaikan momen seperti ini berlangsung selamanya.

Lalu, hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, musim semi kembali lagi, Kise dan Midorima kini telah menjadi senior meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih harus betah di panggil junior. Meski begitu Kise tetap bersyukur karena Kuroko masih hidup.

Temannya masih hidup, hingga kini, melawan batas limit yang telah di tentukan sebelumnya.

* * *

**A ****Story about ****Our First Love**

**By annpui**

* * *

Suara dentuman sepatu hak tinggi menggema di koridor rumah sakit. Seorang perempuan tinggi semampai dengan rambut pendek coklat madu ditambah ekspresi muka super panik mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang sudah ia cari semenjak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Mendadak ia berhenti, teringat kata-kata yang terngiang di benaknya,

'_Jika mencariku kau harus fokus Riko-san'_

Ia mencoba menfokuskan pandangannya, menyusuri satu persatu orang yang tengah duduk di bangku menunggu nomer antrian periksa, dan... _goctha! I found you!_

Langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati seorang laki-laki beriris biru langit dengan kupluk di kepalanya.

"Halo, Riko-san," si biru menyapa, mempersilahkan orang yang di panggil untuk duduk disebelahnya. Terlihat olehnya mata dan hidung Riko yang sembab, "Kau datang kemari berarti setuju untuk membantu temanku kan?"

Riko mengelap air matanya yang telah berlinang, menatap penuh keyakinan, "Tentu Kuroko, meski kita baru berkenalan kemarin lewat _twitter_ namun kisahmu dengan sahabatmu itu sungguh menyentuh, bila ada yang bisa ku bantu maka akan ku bantu apapun itu."

"Terimakasih, kau sungguh baik," Riko semakin memperkuat segukannya, alhasil beberapa orang di sekitar mekera menatap heran. "Ayo kemari ikut aku menemuinya."

Perempuan berambut coklat madu itu mengikuti Kuroko tanpa sedikitpun merasa curiga. Di sisi lain rumah sakit, di kamar bernomer 101 seorang laki-laki dengan surai pirang mengenakan pakaian khas pasien sedang berbaring di ranjang menunggu dengan gusar.

"Kurokocchi sadis! Bagaimana bisa ia menjebakku seperti ini ssu..." Kise menggerutu, sedikit sebal karena alasan tidak penting ini ia harus kabur dari sekolah.

**Cklek**—terdengar suara pintu terbuka, buru-buru Kise membalikan badan menghadap tembok berlagak ia sedang sakit keras, berharap tidak mendapat kualat suatu hari nanti.

"Jadi ini temanmu?" suara perempuan—yang bisa dipastikan Kise jikalau pemiliknya manis—menyusup diantara gendang telinganya, rupanya Kuroko berhasil. "Jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Kise-kun kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo bangun aku sudah membawa seseorang yang dapat membantumu." Kuroko menggenggam tangan Kise erat, sedikit meremasnya mengakibatkan si pemilik meringis tertahan.

"Uh, ya aku baik-baik saja ssu."

"Jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Sekali lagi, Kuroko meremas tangannya lebih keras—_how dare you Kurokocchi!_—Kise sedikit terbatuk—yang nyatanya terlihat sangat berlebihan—kemudian menatap sepasang iris coklat di hadapannya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalan, "Mungkin ini terdengar kurang ajar, tapi, uhuk... bisakah kau memberikan ciuman untuk temanku ssu?"

Terbetik suara tertahan, kali ini Kuroko mengendurkan remasannya beralis mengelus, "Kise-kun kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku, aku tidak masalah walaupun aku tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih."

"Tapi, aku ingin melihatmu menjadi seorang pria Kurokocchi."

"Tapi Kise-kun Ri_—"_

"Aku bersedia." Dialog antara Kuroko dan Kise terpotong mantap, "Asalkan di pipi aku tidak masalah melakukannya."

Kise bernafas lega sepertinya ia cocok bila menjadi aktor suatu hari nanti, bagaimana bisa ia menipu orang seperti ini. Dengan sudut matanya, ia memperhatikan Riko semakin mencodongkan wajahnya ke arah Kuroko.

Lima sentimeter.

Empat sentimeter.

Tiga sentimeter.

Dua sentimeter.

**Clak**—nyaris, kalau saja darah tidak keluar dari hidung Kuroko, buru-buru Kise menyambar tisu disebelah meja nakas dan membekap hidung Kuroko.

"Terimakasih Kise-kun."

Mimisan menghancurkan rencana mereka.

* * *

_**You are the **__**first person **__**i saw **__**every **__**morning**__**.**_

* * *

Kise paham persis kalau Kuroko Tetsuya itu adalah orang aneh_—_ayolah membantu temamu untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama, dengan cara menipu orang, katakan dengan keras dari sisi mananya kalau itu tidak aneh—jika ada orang yang tidak beranggapan kalau Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang aneh, maka orang itulah yang aneh.

Oke, bagaimana tidak dibilang aneh bila temannya itu begitu kecil, dan hanya minum vanilla shake setiap harinya? Ditambah muka papan tripleksnya yang tidak akan berubah dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun.

Semula Kise tidak pernah berpikir akan ada yang lebih aneh dari semua kelakuan Kuroko seperti yang sudah ia sebutkan tadi, namun sayang sekali anggapannya salah karena saat ini, detik ini Kuroko baru saja membuat pernyataan yang luarbiasa aneh,

"Aku ingin punya pacar sebelum aku mati."

Midorima hampir saja memuncratkan _coke_ ke atas selimut putih di depannya, "Astaga Kuroko jangan bicara seolah kau akan mati besok nanodayo!"

"Aku tidak akan mati besok Midorima-kun," Kuroko merilik Kise yang mukanya sudah berkaca-kaca, lagi-lagi temannya yang satu itu memikirkan segala halnya terlalu mendramatisir. Bodoh tulen. "Jadi, maukah kalian membantuku mencari cinta pertamaku?"

Sukses kali ini Midorima memuncratkan _coke_nya, "Bagaimana kami mencari cinta pertamamu, sedangkan kami tidak pernah tau rupa wajahnya!" kepala hijau berseringut sebal.

Kuroko menimbang-nimbang sejenak, mengusap dagu menggunakan lengan kirinya, memejamkan mata seolah berpikir keras, "Siapa yang paling cantik di AKB48?" ia memberikan aba-aba, "satu, dua, tiga..."

"Mayu Watanabe!" Midorima berseru lantang, melupakan bahwa sekarang ia berada di dalam rumah sakit.

"Yuki Kashiwagi!" Kise berucap nyaris teriak, tidak kalah lantang dengan Midorima. Andaikan saja ada pasien penyakit jantung di dekat mereka, di pastikan pasien tersebut mati karena mereka.

"Kise-kun benar," Kise langsung bersorak senang, "Jadi tolong carikan perempuan yang mirip dengan Yuki Kashiwagi."

Mereka memutar bola mata malas, mencari orang yang mirip dengan Yuki Kashiwagi? _funny__—_lihat sekarang Kuroko aneh menjadi lebih aneh.

* * *

_**You **__**are the **__**first person **__**i **__**ask for **__**help.**_

* * *

Kise mengendap-endap memasuki kamar kakaknya, harap-harap cemas agar tidak tertangkap basah hendak mencoba mencuri _booklet. _Akan tetapi keberuntungan tidak memihaknya kali ini.

"Ryouta apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku huh?" saudara perempuannya itu melipat kedua tangannya sembari bersandar di dinding, menuntut jawaban dari sang adik yang kelagapan menutupi _booklet_ di belakang punggung.

"_Nani mo nai nee-chan..."_

Ia mendengus mengejek mendengar perkataan adik laki-lakinya, "Lalu itu apa di belakang punggungmu Ryouta?"

Dengan enggan Ryouta memperlihatkan hasil jamahannya, yang sukses mendapatkan sebuah hadiah celaan, "Buat apa kau ambil _booklet _ku?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah ada salah satu teman nee-chan yang mirip dengan Yuki Kashiwagi ssu..."

"what for?"

"Kurokocchi, dia_—"_

Langsung terpotong oleh suara sinis kakaknya,_ "Never my friends,"_

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau gila Ryouta, tidak ada satupun yang tau ia akan mati kapan, dan apakah kau dapat merasakan apa yang akan temanku rasakan bila temanku yang malang itu suatu hari harus di tinggal mati oleh Kuroko?"

Alis Kise berkedut ia tidak suka mendengar kakaknya berkata seolah-olah orang sakit lebih baik sendiri.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu nee-chan! Kurokocchi akan sembuh!"

Ia tak pernah mengerti pemikiran perempuan, terutama kakak perempuannya itu. Sebenarnya Kise sendiri tidak mengerti semenjak kapan kakaknya begitu tidak suka ia berteman dengan Kuroko, padahal seingatnya saat pertama kali ia membawa Kuroko kerumahnya, laki-laki kecil itu disambut dengan hangat.

"Kau kemarin pulang cepat dengan alasan kepalamu pusing untuk menemui Kuroko di rumah sakit, jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu." Kise termangu, sialan teramat sialan bagaimana kakaknya bisa tahu, "Dilain hari kau pulang pagi karena bermalam di sana, okaa-san akan marah bila ia tahu~"

Kakaknya seorang mata-matakah?

* * *

_**You **__**are the **__**most patient person **__**i've ever **__**met.**_

* * *

"Baa-san tolonglah ijinkan aku keluar rumah sakit satu hari saja, hari ini ulang tahun Kise-kun dan kami janji akan merayakannya bersama."

Kuroko duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang ke dua tangannya ia pertemukan memohon ijin kepada dokter juga neneknya.

"Tapi Tetsuya udara diluar tidak bersih untukmu," Baa-san mencoba merayu cucunya, meski di dalam hatinya ia tidak tega melihat Kuroko harus terus menerus di kurung, "Tidak bisakah mereka saja yang datang kemari?"

"Ayolah baa-san di sini hanya ada orang sekarat, bagaimana kami bisa merayakannya?" Kuroko mengelus telapak tangan neneknya, baa-san tidak pernah menyangka bahwa cucunya akan semakin kurus begini, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji hanya akan diam di ruang kesehatan."

Baa-san menghela nafas bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengabulkan permintaan cucu satu-satu, cucu kesayangannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menjaga dirimu Tetsuya."

"_Hai._"

* * *

_**You **__**are the **__**first person **__**who **__**listened to **__**my complaints.**_

* * *

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday too you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you."_

Sebuah lagu selamat ulang tahun mereka lantunkan bersama. Senyuman Kise terkembang sempurna, bagi Kise ulang tahun sederhana yang di gelar di ruang kesehatan ini sudah lebih dari cukup, ia tidak menyangka ternyata tahun inipun tuhan masih mengizinkannya untuk merayakan ulangtahun bersama kedua temannya yang paling berharga di dunia ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kise nanodayo."

"Selamat ulang tahun Kise-kun."

Kise dapat melihat senyum Kuroko walaupun terhalangi oleh masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menerima sebuah kotak kecil dengan bungkus bergambar bunga matahari dengan pita besar ditengahnya.

"Kado untukku ssu?"

"Bukan," Midorima melahap sesuap _strawberry shortcake, _bersikap seolah tak acuh padahal acuh. "Tentu saja milikmu nanodayo! Siapa lagi?"

"Ayo buka Kise-kun." Kuroko menimpali, berharap Kise segera membuka kado darinya dan Midorima.

Dengan tergesa_—_namun penuh dengan kehati-hatian—Kise membuka bungkus kadonya, mengangkat tutup kotak, menampilkan sebuah gelang rajut bikinan sendiri berwarna biru-kuning-hijau. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya melihat kedua pergelangan tangan temannya yang juga mengenakan gelang serupa.

"Tanda persabatankah ini?"

Kuroko dan Midorima serentak mengangguk, "Pakai itu nanodayo jangan pernah kau lepaskan."

Senyum Kise makin terkembang, ia benar-benar menyayangi kedua sahabatnya—meskipun waktu yang telah mereka lewati bersama belum terlalu lama, tetapi entah mengapa rasanya ikatan batin antara tiga lelaki itu terasa begitu kokoh—dalam hati ia berjanji sekonyol apapun mereka, semenyebalkan apapun mereka, Kise tidak akan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

**Grek**—pintu geser di belakang mereka terbuka diikuti dengan masuknya sepasang kaki jenjang, surai panjang berwarna merah muda serupa warna bunga sakura, dan sepasang doe eyes yang memandangi mereka bergantian, "Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan perakat luka?"

Yang pertama kali lepas dari keterkejutannya adalah Kuroko, ia menunjuk ke arah lemari kaca yang berisi segala macam obat-obatan yang biasa ditemukan di ruang kesehatan.

"Terimakasih." Perempuan itu tersenyum manis, semanis _strawberry shortcake_ yang baru saja mereka cicipi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, diam-diam menyikut pinggang Kise pelan membuat laki-laki disebelahnya menggeram kecil, "Sakit ssu!"

"Kise-kun sepertinya aku telah menemukan Yuki Kashiwagi."

Kise melongo. Perempuan di depan mereka yang sedang menempelkan perekat luka di lututnya memang cantik tapi tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Yuki Kashiwagi, lagi pula perempuan itu, "Itu kekasihnya Aominecchi-senpai, Momoicchi-senpai ssu." Kise berbisik, meski matanya tidak juga lepas dari pemandangan di depannya.

"Tapi ku dengar kalau tidak salah mereka hampir putus,"

"Bukan itu masalahnya Kurokocchi,"

"Jadi?"

"Aomine-senpai terkenal dengan kegarangannya nanodayo." Celetuk Midorima tidak sadar, ketika ingat ia pernah hampir babak belur hanya karena tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu kakak kelas berkulit gelap bernama Aomine Daiki.

Kise menggeleng ngeri, "Lagi pula Aominecchi-senpai mempunyai back-up yang tidak kalah mengerikannya."

"Siapa?"

"Akashi-senpai," Midorima meneguk ludah saking merindingnya.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar, lalu menepuk kedua temannya yang berada di sisi kanan-kirinya. "Tidak, kalian adalah laki-laki jadi ayo berani. Bantu aku mengatakan suka pada dia_—_Yuki," ia menunjuk Momoi dengan mantap.

* * *

_**You are the one **__**who **__**best understands **__**me.**_

* * *

Kuroko selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang tuhan berikan kepadanya, karena baginya setiap sesuatu mempunya hikmah tersendiri. Hanya saja terkadang ia mengumpat pada tubuhnya yang begitu lemah, hanya keluar beberapa jam saja dari rumah sakit sukses membuatnya hampir meregang nyawa.

Ia tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh membenci suatu hal, jika ada hal yang ia tidak suka maka hanya sebatas tidak suka saja, tanpa terbesit sedikitpun kata benci. Pengecualian saat ini karena ada satu hal yang teramat ia sangat benci.

Bukan, bukan benci seperti ia tidak bisa minum _vanilla shake_ sebebas sebelum ia didiagnosa menderita leukimia, bukan juga benci seperti ia tidak bisa pergi sekolah. Yang ia benci saat ini hanya satu, yaitu ia harus di tempatkan di ruangan aseptik, yang kata mereka adalah ruang terhigienis. Tidak boleh bertemu orang secara langsung, mengharuskan ia berkomunikasi dengan dihalangi kaca lebar, berbicara menggunakan telepon diantara sisi yang bersebrangan.

"Tetsuya tenanglah mereka bilang daya tahan tubuhmu hanya melemah sedikit, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Baa-san berkata dari sebrang kaca yang memisahkan mereka, air mata siap tumpah kapan saja, "Berjuanglah Tetsuya kau akan sembuh, jadi_—_"

"Sampai kapan?" pertanyaan Kuroko sukses menohok hati, pelupuk mata baa-san mulai basah. "Sampai kapan Baa-san? Sampai kapan aku harus terus berada disini? Baa-san cobalah untuk lebih sering berdoa di kuil." Kali ini pandangan Kuroko yang mulai buram_—_oh, hell semenjak kapan ia menjadi secengeng ini. "Aku ingin pulang Baa-san, sangat ingin pulang."

Runtuh sudah pertahanannya, usahanya selama ini untuk tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun di depan orang lain rusak sudah. Semua sungguh tidak adil, kenapa diantara banyaknya orang harus ia yang terpilih untuk menderita? Tidak adil.

Kise yang sedari tadi diam saja berdiri disamping baa-san akhirnya mengambil alih telefon, menyuruh nenek yang sudah tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya itu untuk mempercayakan Kuroko pada dirinya.

"Kurokocchi..." ia mencoba memanggil dengan lembut, Kuroko masih saja menundukan kepalanya, menahan sisa keteguhan hatinya untuk tidak menangis tersedu. "Hey, Kurokocchi lihat aku..."

Laki-laki berwatak_—_terkadang—kekanak-kanakan itu merasa pilu melihat perubahan peringai Kuroko semanjak ia sakit. Kuroko yang dulu begitu tenang, sabar, pendiam, berkepala dingin kini begitu pencemas, cepat merajuk, dan gampang sekali bersedih.

"Kurokocchi kau tahu Momoicchi-senpai telah sendiri sekarang," Kise mengetuk kaca, berbohong, berupaya menarik perhatian Kuroko. "Besok akan ku coba untuk mengatakan kalau kau suka padanya."

"Benarkah?" Kuroko sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Nee, oleh karena itu sekarang tidurlah, istirahatlah supaya kau bisa cepat sembuh ssu."

"Asalkan dengan satu syarat," Kuroko menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya ke kaca, diikuti dengan Kise. "Kise-kun tidak akan pergi kemana-mana hingga aku tertidur."

"Aku mengerti, cepatlah tidur ssu."

* * *

_**You are the one who follow my selfishness.**_

* * *

Kise terlonjak dari kursinya ketika Midorima menempelkan kapas beralkohol pada sudut bibir Kise yang terluka, meski Midorima sendiri harus menahan nyeri di pelipis kanannya yang lebam.

Luka ini mereka dapatkan hasil _reward_ baku hantam dari Aomine Daiki dan Akashi Seijurou karena membuat kegaduhan di kantin siang tadi, setelah tidak sengaja Kise mendengar kalau Aomine hanya memacari Momoi karena perempuan itu bertubuh indah_._

**Damn**_—_kenapa laki-laki brengsek selalu mendapatkan perempuan baik-baik?

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Momoicchi-senpai begitu menyukai Aominecchi-senpai, padahal sudah jelas-jelas lelaki itu terlihat bengal," Kise berargumen entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba, efek kesal? "Padahalkan masih banyak laki-laki yang baik di dunia ini selain dia."

Ya masih banyak lelaki yang baik di dunia ini, misalnya,

"Kau menyukai Momoi-senpai Kise." Midorima bermaksud melontarkan pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti peryataan di telinga Kise.

"Aku tidak menyuk_—"_

"Ya kau menyukainya," Midorima membalas, tangannya masih sibuk mengoleskan obat merah pada siku Kise yang terluka meski matanya tidak sekalipun bersiborok dengan mata Kise, "Dan aku memutuskan tidak akan melanjutkan misi ini."

"Tunggu! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya begitu Midorimacchi!"

Midorima meletakan antiseptik kembali pada tempatnya, mengambil tasnya bersiap meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, "Entahlah Kise saat ini aku sedang lelah, dan aku ingin mencari suasana baru. Maafkan aku."

Sampai segini sajakah persahabatan mereka?

.

Kise berjalan gontai keluar kelas langit di ujung cakrawala sana telah berwarna lembayung, ah hari ini hari terburuk melebihi hari-hari yang lain, apakah ada yang lebih buruk daripada ini?

Kise sedikit banyak mengerti bahwa Midorima jenuh dengan aktivitasnya yang menjadi berantakan semajak Kuroko sakit—terus menerus bolos dari latihan basket, seringkali pulang malam hanya untuk menunggui Kuroko di tempat yang bernama rumah sakit, rela mendapatkan hukuman karena ketahuan tidur di dalam kelas, melawan anggota keluarga yang tidak setuju bila ia berteman dengan Kuroko—Kise sedari awal sudah menyadarinya bahwa ia juga jenuh hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Kira-kira berapa banyak waktu yang telah ia korbankan untuk Kuroko?

Apakah kali ini juga ia harus mengorbankan hatinya?

**Bruk**—bagus, sepertinya hari ini akan bertambah buruk. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi ssu." Kise memunguti kertas-kertas yang berceceran akibat ulahnya sembari berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf kepada kepada orang yang baru saja di tabraknya. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku—" terhenti, tertegun. "—Momoicchi-senpai."

Momoi tersenyum, senyum paling indah yang pernah Kise lihat di sepanjang hari yang buruk ini. "Tidak masalah," Mata Kise tidak bisa lepas sedikitpun, sekeliling mendadak bergerak perlahan. "Ara~ kau tahu namaku?"

Kise menggangguk, seketika lidahnya kelu. Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta?

"Duh senangnya namaku di ingat, kalau begitu boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Kise Ryouta." Jawabannya begitu singat, padat, dan jelas. Sejenak Kise lupa akan Kuroko, lupa dengan temannya yang sedang menunggu kabar darinya di gedung bercat putih pucat, lupa akan janjinnya. Segitu dangkalnyakah bersahabatan mereka?

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kicchan," senyum maut itu terkembang lagi, ia menyematkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga. "Kalau begitu aku permisi duluan."

Baru saja Momoi hendak melangkahkan kakinya saat pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang, ia menengok kebelakang mendapati Kise sedang menatapnya ragu.

"Momoicchi-senpai, aku Kise Ryouta ingin menyampaikan bahwa temanku Kuroko Tetsuya menyukaimu."

Kise merutuk dirinya sendiri saat ini.

* * *

_**You are the one **__**who **__**i **__**believe.**_

* * *

Kise mengerti tidak seharusnya ia cemburu seperti ini—setelah Momoi mengatakan kata berpisah pada Aomine, perempuan berwatak lembut itu langsung menemui Kise keesokan harinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia menerima perasaan Kuroko Tetsuya—seharusnya ia bahagia karena Kuroko mendapat seorang kekasih yang mungkin akan menjadi kekasih pertama dan terakhirnya, harusnya begitu, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa tulus mengucapkan bahwa ia senang dengan kebahagian Kuroko dan Momoi.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, ia bermaksud menjenguk Kuroko karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki berbobot ringan tersebut. Kise merasa bersalah, semenjak Kuroko dan Momoi resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk. Bahkan panggilan masuk dari Kurokopun ia abaikan.

Egoiskah dia?

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu masuk, mendapati Kuroko sedang terkekeh pelan mendengarkan Momoi yang sedang bercerita dengan antusias. Ara~ sebaiknya serangga pengganggu pergi saja.

Sebuah jeritan terkejut mengabaikan niatannya semula. Ia menolehkan kepalanya cepat menemukan bercak darah menetes dari atas. **Damn it!**_—_mimisannya datang lagi. Kise membuka pintu keras, berjalan cepat menghampiri Kuroko yang terpaku di tempatnya—temannya terlihat semakin kurus daripada terakhir ia lihat minggu lalu—membiarkan sapu tangan kesayangannya ternoda darah.

"Makasih Kise-kun, Momoi-san aku pamit pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar" Kuroko berucap lemah, lalu keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kise dan Momoi berdua.

"Kau tidak menyusulnya?" suara Momoi bergetar, ketakutan sepertinya.

"Itu hanya mimisan Momoicchi-senpai."

"Uuh, jika kau berkata begitu aku percaya." Momoi mengambil beberapa lembar tisu, berjongkok, membersihkan bercak darah yang mengotori lantai. Kise turut membantu. "Kau tau Kicchan rasanya sekarang aku benar-benar menyukai Tetsu-kun."

Kise tidak membalas, tangannya masih berperan membersihkan noda.

"Terimakasih ya Kicchan karena mempertemukan aku dengan Tetsu-kun." Senyum yang paling disukai itu kembali muncul, diperuntukan bukan untuknya. "Oh, iya Kicchan kenapa tadi pagi kau tidak menjawab panggilan Tetsu-ku—"

Cukup sudah! Tetsu-kun, Tetsu-kun, dan Tetsu-kun, apakah dunianya harus selalu berputar disekekeling Kuroko terus menerus. Jengah sudah, tidak bisakah Momoi lihat yang berada dihadapannya dalah Kise Ryouta bukan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak bisakah Momoi sedikit saja melihatnya, melihat simfoni yang ditunjukan padanya.

"Cukup Momoicchi-senpai." Kise meremat tisu yang berada digengamannya kuat. "Katakan padanya aku tidak akan mentolerir dia lagi, aku akan mereject panggilannya semauku, aku tidak akan bolos sekolah lagi, aku tidak akan membelikannya vanilla shake lagi, dan bila ada seseorang yang disukai olehnya," Kise menarik nafas panjang, wajahnya panas, matanya panas. "Katakan sendiri!"

Kise beranjak berdiri, saat ini ia butuh udara segar ubun-ubunnya terasa mendidih, menulusuri lorong rumah sakit yang dingin berbau antiseptik memekakan rongga hidung. Sampai kapan ia harus separti ini?

"Tetsuya!"

Kise hapal benar suara siapa itu, suara yang selama satu tahun ini sering kali ia dengar, pekikakan terkejut yang ketakutan yang khas, suara baa-san yang biasanya ia keluarkan bila kesehatan Kuroko drop tiba-tiba.

Tidak pikir dua kali ia segera melesat ke arah sumber suara, menemui baa-san yang jatuh terduduk di depan ruang ICU, "Baa-san apa yang terjadi?" Kise bertanya skeptis, detak jantungnya berdetak kencang, feeling mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Tetsuya katanya hari ini ingin bertemu denganmu," jawaban baa-san sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apakah hari ini kalian bersenang-senang?"

Tunggu apa katanya tadi? "Baa-san Kurokocchi tidak da—" **Shit!**—Ia lupa tidak membuka satu pesan masukpun dari Kuroko.

9 pesan masuk, diabaikan.

"Ia bilang pasti akan menyenangkan bisa bersama kalian meski Cuma sebentar," Baa-san kembali berkarta diantara segukannya, nenek yang saat ini hanya tinggal berdua dengan cucunya itu tersenyum hangat ke arah Kise, "Kise-kun terimakasih karena mau berteman dengan Tetsuya selama ini."

—Kise kau orang jahat.

* * *

_**You are willing to accompany me in every time.**_

* * *

"Momoicchi-senpai, aku menyukaimu sebelum Kurokocchi menyukaimu. Tapi sekarang aku tidak menyukaimu lagi, karena temanku lebih menyukaimu jadi aku tidak menyukaimu lagi." Hidungnya mulai kembang-kempis, ucapannya tercekat, "Senpai, Kurokocchi sedang sekarat kini," Kise menundukan kepala, satu tetes air mata sukses meluncur, "Bisakah senpai mencintai Kurokocchi dengan segenap perasaanmu," satu lagi meluncur, "Kumohon senpai kumohon."

* * *

_**You are the one **__**who **__**always **__**makes **__**my day **__**more beautiful.**_

* * *

"Aku sudah berpisah dengan Momoi-san."

Jam dinding di sudut ruangan telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Memakan waktu tiga jam untuk Kuroko kembali ke kamar pasien biasa. Kise menatap sendu ke arah Kuroko yang semakin pucat, astaga temannya ini mulai sudah seperti tengkorak hidup. Terbaring lemah dikasur dengan dibantu tabung oksigen.

"Idiot."

"Aku tidak pernah ingat mengizinkan Kise-kun untuk memanggilku idiot." Kuroko tersenyum tipis, memandang Kise yang tidak mau memandangnya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kise-kun dengarkan ini baik-baik, karena ini hal yang memalukan buat dikatakan."

"Tidak perlu kau katakan Kurokocchi."

Tidak menghiraukan Kise, Kuroko meneruskan, "Kau tau Kise-kun setelah kupikir-pikir segala sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan dengan cinta pertamaku ku rasa telah aku lakukan semuanya bersamamu terlebih dahulu."

Kise memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela, untuk apa pula Kuroko berkata seperti itu.

"Yang pertama, naik sepedah bersama. Apakah Kau ingat Kise-kun saat aku mengirimkanmu e-mail bahwa aku ingin pergi ke sekolah dan kau menjemputku dengan sepadah ontel bututmu itu? Sampai seorang suster mengejar kita." kepala biru tertawa renyah, kapan ya ia terakhir kali tertawa begini?

"Itu bukan sepedeh ontel butut ssu!" Kise membela diri, meski yeah sepedahnya memang butut. "Dan ya aku ingat."

"Berbagi makanan enak, menyuapi satu sama lain"

Kuroko tersenyum ketika mengingatnya, saat itu ia merajuk ingin mencoba _egg roll_ yang ada di kotak bekal Kise, walaupun dengan berat hati si pirang akhirnya memberikan juga.

"Melihat bintang bersama."

Ia ingat, saat itu ia, Kise dan Midorima mengendap-ngendap tengah malam keluar rumah sakit untuk meliha hujan meteor yang hanya datang seratus tahun sekali, yang nyatanya esok harinya ia ambruk tak berkutik.

"Menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersama."

Kuroko selalu berterimakasih kepada Kise karena selalu menuruti permintaan egoisnya setiap hari, seperti ketika ia harus masuk ruang aseptik, dan meminta Kise untuk menungguinya hingga ia terbangun nanti.

Kise menyeka air mata yang meleleh menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Mungkin bila aku mengatakan ini, aku akan tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kise yang masih enggan untuk menatap. "Kau tampaknya adalah cinta pertamaku Kise-kun."

Kise berdiri mengampiri Kuroko, membangunkan temannya yang terasa begitu ringan, memeluknya dalam pelukan hangat, "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu berkata seperti itu ssu?"

Lambat Kuroko membalas rengkuhannya, ia bisa merasakan pundak kirinya basah. "Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa cinta pertamaku sukses, terimakasih."

* * *

_**My first love seems to be you.**_

* * *

From: Kurokocchi.

Subject: Dimana?

Kise-kun kau ada dimana? Aku sedang berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah, bisakah kau ke sini? Aku bosan.

.

From: Kurokocchi.

Subject: Sibuk?

Kise-kun sedang sibuk belajar ya? Tumben sekali tidak membalas e-mailku.

.

From: Kurokocchi.

Subject: Angkat.

Kise-kun angkat teleponnya!

.

From: Kurokocchi.

Subject: Marah?

Kise-kun kau marah padaku? Apakah karena aku berpacaran dengan Momoi-san?

.

From: Kurokocchi.

Subject: Maaf.

Maafkan aku Kise-kun padahal aku tau kau menyukai Momoi-san tapi tetap saja aku meminta bantuan kepadamu. Maafkan aku.

.

From: Kurokocchi.

Subject: Jemput.

Kise-kun bisakah kau jemput aku di ruang kesehatan? Aku ingin pulang bersamamu dan Midorima-kun.

.

From: Kurokocchi.

Subject: Lama.

Kise-kun lama, hari sudah mulai gelap, kapan kau menjemputku?

.

From: Kurokocchi.

Subject: Bilang.

Kalau sudah pulang bilang dong Kise-kun! Kan aku jadi tidak harus menunggumu sekian lama sendirian sampai jam tujuh gini.

.

From: Kurokocchi.

Subject: Hadiah.

Padahal kalau kau menjemputku tadi, aku ingin memberikan hadiah tambahan padamu. Nanti kalau kau ke rumah sakit dan tidak menemukanku di kamar, ambil saja langsung hadiahnya di dalam lemari.

.

Air mata meluncur dari hidungnya yang kemudian mendarat di layar ponsel, Kise memeluk kuat-kuat satu stel baju resmi dari Kuroko sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang tertunda. Sebuah pesan terselip di salah satu saku jas.

Ps: Pakai itu untuk kencanmu dengan Momoi-san.

Menyesal, satu kata terkutuk yang sangat membuatnya menderita kini. Kenapa ia tidak berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk menjadi teman Kurokoko? Kenapa?

"Kurokocchi bodoh... aku tidak akan pernah berpacaran dengan Momoicchi-senpai," pelukan pada satu stel baju resmi itu semakin mengerat. "Karena cinta pertamaku hanyalah kau Kurokocchi kau."

* * *

_**Thank you **__**for **__**everything.**_

* * *

_This __is __our __story__, __the story__ that __i wanted to __share__ with you._

_Sebuah cerita tentang cinta pertamanya, cinta pertamaku, dan cinta pertama kami._

_Untuk kamu yang saat ini mempunyai seorang sahabat berterimakasihlah kepadanya karena mau menjadi temanmu. Bersyukurlah karena ada seorang sahabat yang mau membagikan kebahagiannya padamu, seorang sahabat yang mau merasakan kesedihanmu, seorang sahabat yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi apapun, seorang sahabat yang mau mentolerir keegoisanmu yang terkadang terasa sangat menjengkelkan, seorang sahabat yang mau melakukan kekonyolan bersamamu._

_Karena tidak semua orang mau menerimamu apa adanya._

_Karena tidak semua orang mendapatkan sahabat yang sehati denganmu._

_Karena tidak semua orang ingin berteman denganmu tanpa maksud tertentu._

_Jagalah ia untuk tetap berada di sampingmu_

* * *

_**The End.**_

* * *

**A/N: Halo readercchy selamat malam :) terimakasih banyak kepada readercchy yang sudah membaca fic ini hingga akhir, ah apalah arti fic ini bila tidak ada readercchy sekalian~ fic yang terinspirasi dari film yang pernah saya tonton tapi saya lupa judulnya orz kalau ada yang tau judulnya bisa beritahu saya ;) ini juga merupakan fic oneshot terpanjang saya (mengingat saya tidak pernah tahan untuk ngetik lebih dari 1k+) dan ini juga merupakan fic straight (meski akhirnya nyerempet Shoai) yang tokoh utama ceweknya tidak saya buat menjadi tokoh antagonis xD (saya terlalu cinta sama karakternya momoi sih).  
**

**Jadi, ada yang udah pernah bilang makasih ke sahabatnya? ;D kalau saya sendiri, jujur, belum pernah sekalipun HUAHAHAHA /dicekek/ saya kan tsundere ceritanya /dilemparsendal/ tapi untuk temen saya yang satu itu semoga kita bisa terus temenan sampai jadi nenek-nenek nanti ya ;'D (saya ga akan pernah ngomong kaya gini langsung ke orangnya xD) **

**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah membaca :) **

**Mind to gime some review maybe? ;D **


End file.
